swingfandomcom-20200213-history
Culture
Conduct External Resources * 627 Stomp Code of Conduct * Athen's Swing Night Code of Conduct * Culture, Values, Etiquette by Blue Note * Christchurch Swing Town Rebelz Community Guidelines * Cat's Corner Code of Conduct * The Dancer's Bill of Rights and Obligations by Laura Riva * Lindy Hopper's Etiquette by Swing it (formerly Holy) Lindy Land * Mobtown Ballroom Code of Conduct * Swing Dance Sydney Code of Conduct Conventions One-dance vs. Two-dance "rule" In some parts of the world, people usually dance two dances together vs. one dance when they agree to a dance. There is no universally acknowledged protocol. * As always, one can ask for another dance and one can always refuse a dance, but local custom exists * North America: usual expectation is one dance * Two dances appeared to be the norm in Europe (circa 2005? 1999?) Specific Regions Individual anecdotes, taken from online discussions if not referenced. + for multiple individuals) * Barcelona: one dance * Vienna: 50/50 * France: ** rarely ** common to ask for a second dance * UK: ** was told by others two dances is the custom ** one dance (+) ** two dance ** In the past but not now (+) ** balboa: one dance * Middle Eastern Europe: two dances * Europe: two dances * Germany: two dances * Sweden: two dances (+) ** Herrang: two dances * Finland: two dances * Czech Republic: two dances * Australia: two dances (++) ** Brisbane: one dance ** Perth: one dance Potential Reasons (speculative unless otherwise referenced) * Two dances where it is common to play two songs of the same style in the row * Two dances from folk tradition * Role imbalance - two dance would mean more dancing after waiting (but more waiting?) * Foreigners may be excused for not knowing/adhering to local custom * Two dances more prevalent among the dancers who started earlier * Multiple dances in a row means being more connected with your partner * One dance means no expectations, avoiding the people feeling entitled to dances from someone else Variations * Ask for another dance in the future * Live music: Longer songs may also be considered equivalent to multiple dances * One and a half dances - ask for a full song if only a small fraction of the previous one was danced * One dance for "in-demand" people * Ask for as many dances as you want * See also: Lindybeige's rant on the two dance rule Counting * Most movements are either 8 counts or 6 counts * Dancers often count steps in sets of 8 counts ** vs. musicians usually consider the music to be 4/4 (4 count) * Dancers will often start by counting "5,6,7,8" before starting on the first "1" of a sequence ** Many movements are considered to start on the "8" immediately preceding the first "1" ** Counting "5,6,7,8" attributed to Luigi Faccuito, "the father of American jazz dancing" in the New York Times article In Person; 'Never Stop Moving' April 15, 2001 by Mary Ann Castronovo Fusco. ...No longer leading man material, he found himself newly dependent on keeping in step with chorus dancers. Dominic Frontiere, a big-band musician, helped him perfect his timing by counting, 1, 2, 3, 4. Mr. Faccuito would reply, ah, 5, 6, 7, 8! His habit caught on and is now a standard part of every dancer's lexicon. * Other variations: "ah 5, ah 6, ah 5,6,7,8", more rarely "1...3...5,6,7,8", or scatting/noises instead of the counts * Frankie Manning: "ah 1, ah 2, you know what to do" * Sometimes used (usually with shouting, noise) to indicate the entry of a new entrant to a jam circle Other Links * Dancing Star's Lindy Hop Resources: Digital copies of "Hoppin' - The International Lindy Hop Newsletter", The Frankie 100 Commemorative Book, and a copy of the clip of the Whitey's Lindy Hoppers in Hellzapoppin'.